


Nurse Granger

by MWolfe13



Series: 31 Days Of Writing 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: It was out of her comfort zone, but tonight, she'd be the nurse to his doctor.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Steve Rogers
Series: 31 Days Of Writing 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Nurse Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for SomethingWicked2020 on Marvelously Marvel FanFiction  
> Also written for 31DaysOfWriting Day 5: Crossover
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter, simply playing in my favorite sandbox!

“What are you wearing for the party?”

Hermione looked up from her cauldron, finding Draco Malfoy staring at her from her lab's entryway. “Excuse me, Malfoy?”

“Stark’s Halloween party. What are you going to wear?” He walked further into the room and peered into the cauldron. “Should the mixture be this type of green?”

“It’s the antidote to common poisons, Malfoy. Considering I have to add a drop of every poison I want this to counteract, yes, it should be this green at this stage.” Hermione slapped his hand before he could poke at the crushed Mistletoe Berries. “What do you want?”

Draco sighed, casting his gaze to the ceiling. “What are you wearing to this bloody part Stark’s throwing? This will be the first time I don’t go to a traditional Samhain gathering.”

“Have you asked Steve what he’s wearing?” Hermione asked, referring to the blond’s boyfriend.

Draco frowned. “Am I supposed to?”

“If you want to match?” She shrugged. “Some couples want to match costumes. It shows everyone at a party that the two are together.” Or something like that. Hermione wasn’t an expert in relationships and their rules.

“Is that what you and Banner are doing?”

The words were so unexpected that Hermione gave an extra two stirs to the potion that shouldn’t have happened. She cursed as the mixture immediately turned black, a lone bubble rising into the air and popping. She glared Draco’s way. “Thanks.”

He smirked, holding up his hands in surrender. “I was only asking. What better way to announce your relationship than showing up to Stark’s high profile party in matching outfits?”

Hermione sighed, using her wand to lift the cauldron and take it to the sink. “There is no relationship, Malfoy. Bruce and I are simply friends.”

“But you want there to be.”

She blushed, looking behind her to make sure no one was lurking by the doors. “Say that a little louder, why don’t you? His lab is right across from mine.”

Draco snorted, “You don’t have to remind me. But thanks, I’ll find Steve now.” He walked to the door, stopping before he walked through. “He’s planning on wearing his lab coat, by the way. In case you wanted to know.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but her mind wandered as she dumped the ruined potion down the drain.

* * *

She looked in the mirror, blowing out a breath as she adjusted the cap bobby-pinned to her curls.

She was wearing an older nurse’s costume; a coat that buttoned from top to bottom, and a seemingly useless belt buttoned across the middle. There was a red cross on her breast pocket and one on the hat, with two smaller ones on her shoulders. She supposed they were supposed to signify this being a medical outfit, because without the fake stethoscope that had come with the costume, she would never have taken this for a nurse’s outfit. Of course, what did she know? The only non-modern examples she had of nurses were Mediwitches, and they wore robes. This had been the only costume that didn’t show massive amounts of her midriff or required her to have larger breasts than she did. 

She’d used a good half of the Sleakeazy bottle on her hair before charming it into voluminous curls, different from her loose ones that hid under her normal frizz. She was wearing lipstick the same color as the crosses, putting on no other makeup. By the door were gray heels that matched the coat, charmed from the nude they were before. She’d had to practice walking in them in her room a million times before she could manage a smooth gait without tripping. Hermione had felt ridiculous doing it. Really, she felt ridiculous about this entire thing.

She was taking a chance tonight. She could only hope it was worth it.

Hermione had been crushing on Bruce since she first came to work with the Avengers. He was thoughtful and listened whenever she rambled, even though he didn’t know half of what she was talking about. The bonus was he wanted to learn. He asked question after question, their conversations lasting hours as he brought a learned Muggle perspective to magical topics. She’d been teased mercilessly by her colleagues, Draco in the lead of that brigade. If she weren’t so fond of Steve, she would have turned him into a slug long ago.

Bruce was an often private man, shy in social settings. She didn’t blame him, considering the big guy. He’d never indicated he wanted more from their friendship, but everyone was adamant he did.

“Knock. Knock.”

Hermione turned as Natasha poked her head in the doorway, blushing when she whistled low. “Look at you, Nurse Granger. The Big Guy isn’t going to know what hit him.” 

She groaned, “Is it that obvious?”

“Only to your friends.” The redhead, dressed in a red and black ensemble with her fangs elongated, jerked her head. “He’s already there. Get your fancy heels on and let’s go get you your doctor.”

Before she left the room, she gave herself one last pass in the mirror. She slapped her cheeks lightly, pleased when her skin turned red. She was as ready as she was ever going to get.

The party was in full swing when they made their entrance. Tony hadn’t spared a detail for one of his famous parties. Everyone was dressed in costumes, spooky type music was echoing through the room through the high-tech speakers he had in the walls, and the alcohol was flowing freely. Hermione knew she’d find finger food somewhere, various waitstaff circling the room with trays of themed goodies. Near the lifts that led to this floor of the building was a table lined with silver bags the guests would take home, filled with Stark merchandise and whatever ridiculous gag he’d ordered for the night. 

She spotted Bruce right away.

He was laughing with Steve, Draco, and Thor. His hand was holding a dark cup while the other rested in the pocket of his lab coat. He really had come dressed as he would any other day in the lab. Knowing him, he’d been there working until someone reminded him about the party. Suddenly, Hermione felt unsure. Was this really a good idea? If he wanted more from them he’d tell her, surely? 

Before she could turn and go back to her room to change, Natasha looped her arm through Hermione’s elbow and walked forward.

“Oh Nat,” Hermione started. “This was such a bad idea. I-”

“Hello boys,” Natasha said as she ignored Hermione entirely. “Look who I found? I’m ready for some medical attention.”

Oh, Hermione was going to kill her the first chance she got. Draco smirked as he eyed her up and down, his own getup an almost direct match to Steve’s old military uniform. “How did I know you wouldn’t go for the sexier version?”

“Now, Now, Blondie.” Natasha let go of Hermione and trailed a black-painted nail of the red cross on her shoulder and down her arm. “The understated is often the most appealing. It’s all in the allure.”

“I’m turning you both into potions ingredients,” Hermione decided on the spot. They laughed, having heard the threat from her before. “And then I’ll use you in the foulest brew I can find.”

Steve chuckled, stepping forward to give her a quick hug. “You do look great, Hermione.”

“Indeed!” Thor exclaimed. “Your beauty tonight would be the subject of many a feast in Asgard.”

Hermione sighed, “Thanks.”

“You do look great.”

She turned, almost forgetting anyone else was there as she gave her attention to Bruce. “Thank you. You look nice too.”

“Oh.” Bruce looked down at his coat before shrugging. “It’s from the lab.”

“I know.” She started to bite her lip before she remembered she was wearing lipstick. “What are you drinking?” 

“The punch. You want me to get you some?”

“Sure.” Taking a chance, Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go with you.”

Bruce turned towards the bar. “Okay. Hey,” he started as they walked away. “Did you hear about the new polarizing microscope Tony wants us to try out?”

Draco’s mouth dropped open as their voices faded into the crowd. “Are you kidding me? He’s talking about bloody microscopes?”

Natasha sighed, “And she’s going along with it too.”

Steve chuckled, “What did you expect?”

“What is going on?” Thor asked in confusion. “Were we not supposed to let Banner and Ganger go off? I was under the impression they were together.”

“It’s not that,” Draco said in frustration. “They actually aren’t together. We’re trying to get them there.”

They watched as Hermione threw her head back in laughter to something Bruce had said.

“Are you sure?”

“We’re sure,” three voices answered Thor.

“Then leave it to me, my friends.” Thor rolled his shoulders before giving them a smile. “I have seen this work in the Midgardian shows Miss Potts likes to watch.”

Hermione giggled at Bruce’s joke before taking a sip of her punch. “Wow,” she said as she pulled back and looked down. “This is actually pretty good. I’m surprised it hasn’t been spiked yet.”

“I’m sure it has. It’s Tony we’re talking about.” Bruce shrugged. “That just means it’s spiked well.”

“Ha. No truer words have been spoken.” Hermione glanced around the room. “Speaking of the man of the hour, where is he? He dropped a pile of magazines on me and told me to order.” She shook her head. “They were subscriptions to Wiccan boxes and herb culture remedies.”

“He’s around here somewhere.” Bruce paused as he took in her words. “He did not.”

Hermione nodded solemnly. “There was even one for witchy hats.”

He sighed, “That’s Tony for you.” He cleared his throat. “So, a nurse, huh?”

“Yeah.” Hermione blushed, coming up with a lie on the spot. “Draco gave me the dare, and I didn’t have any other costume plans.”

“I see.” Bruce shifted closer. “Well-”

“My lady!” Thor wrapped an arm around her. “It is a tradition among my people that we honor the powerful Witches that grace the court. I am not home this year, so surely you will help me keep hold of the tradition this year.”

Hermione didn’t know what he was talking about, but he asked for her help, so she nodded. “Of course. How can I help?”

“I have decided to honor you with a kiss!” Thor grinned at her. 

What?

Hermione blinked, taking a step back but he held firm. “Oh, that’s so nice of you. But-”

“Sorry, Thor, but Hermione’s not available for you to kiss.”

Hermione found herself extracted from Thor’s hold by Bruce, his arm staying across her back and keeping her at his side. “I’m not?”

Bruce gave her a long look before shaking his head. “No, you’re not.”

Thor laughed, “Excellent. I will leave you two to your punch.”

Hermione watched him walk back to her friends, Draco slapping the Asgardian on the back before turning and giving her a wink.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bruce murmured in her ear.

Okay, maybe she wouldn’t turn them into slugs after all. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
